


give us this day

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mouth Kink, Religion Kink, lots and lots of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, fuck, I almost forgot!” Kuroo exclaims, grabbing his backpack and rummaging through it before pulling out a ziplock baggie and waving it in the air, smiling so wide his teeth bare menacingly. “Look what I managed to get.”</p>
<p>Bokuto squints at the bag, watching as Kuroo tugs it open and picks out a piece of whatever is inside. It’s thin, slightly tan, and round, like a disk, and Kuroo holds it delicately between his thumb and middle finger as he slowly brings it to his mouth, and when he places it obnoxiously on the center of his tongue, Bokuto chokes a bit and sits up, eyes widening as he exclaims,</p>
<p>“Where the <i>fuck</i> did you get a ziplock bag full of <i>sacramental bread</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	give us this day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweggscellent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/gifts).



> im going to hell and im taking all u sinners with me

Sometimes it’s hard only getting the weekends with Kuroo, but then Bokuto thinks about how it’s kind of bittersweet, having to go so long before finally getting to see him. It’s like that forbidden, sour romance, sweetened desirably by distance, that Bokuto’s read about in his mother’s _Cosmo_ magazines.

But, then again, even though Kuroo is _tall, dark, and handsome_ , he’s not exactly the perfect picture of a _Cosmo ‘_ knight in shining armor’, with his brashness, and his attraction to delinquency and general nuisance. Kuroo’s _kind of_ an asshole teenager. How the fuck he managed to get into - and _stay in_ \- a religious private school outside of town is beside Bokuto. He can barely manage to keep Kuroo from getting kicked out of every local mall within a twenty mile radius.

Bokuto jumps when his bedroom door swings open, and Kuroo kicks it shut with as much finesse as a lanky teenage boy can muster, which really isn’t much. He’s still in his school uniform, which Bokuto is slightly thankful for because good _god_ the uniforms for the private school Kuroo goes to are nothing if not fucking _hot_. Sometimes Bokuto wishes he went to school with Kuroo so he’d get to see him in that blazer and those tight khakis every day. Though, the bible-thumper esque stories Kuroo recites to him about his classmates and teachers easily deters Bokuto from the idea of transferring there.

“Your mom let me in,” Kuroo says by way of greeting, kicking off his shoes and shedding his blazer.

Bokuto hums. “My parents aren’t home.”

“There was a spare key under the mat?”

“We don’t have a welcome mat, oh my god,” Bokuto says, finally grinning. “My mom’s gonna kill you if you keep picking the damn lock.”

Kuroo snorts and throws himself into Bokuto’s desk chair, spinning around a few times and running a hand through his hair. The locks flop right back into place over his eye, and when he smirks at Bokuto, the other boy just rolls his eyes and leans back against his headboard.

“How the hell has a delinquent like you not gotten kicked out yet?”

“You can’t get kicked out of _private school_. God forgives all, remember?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Oh, fuck, I almost forgot!” Kuroo exclaims, grabbing his backpack and rummaging through it before pulling out a ziplock baggie and waving it in the air, smiling so wide his teeth bare menacingly. “Look what I managed to get.”

Bokuto squints at the bag, watching as Kuroo tugs it open and picks out a piece of whatever is inside. It’s thin, slightly tan, and round, like a disk, and Kuroo holds it delicately between his thumb and middle finger as he slowly brings it to his mouth, and when he places it obnoxiously on the center of his tongue, Bokuto chokes a bit and sits up, eyes widening as he exclaims,

“Where the _fuck_ did you get a ziplock bag full of _sacramental bread_?”

Kuroo chews thoughtfully. “Religion school every Wednesday and Friday after regular classes, remember?” He picks another piece of bread out of the bag. “I swiped a handful today during communion when no one was looking. Hey, does your mom have any wine lying around?”

Bokuto just shakes his head, slightly in disbelief but also because Kuroo’s stuffed a few more pieces of the goddamned Eucharist into his mouth, and a few crumbs are sticking to his bottom lip. Kuroo’s always been a very animated eater, and though Bokuto has taken a slight, secret note of that, it feels _dirtier_ now, somehow, watching Kuroo eat this holy bread right here in his room, the top two buttons of Kuroo’s shirt undone. Kuroo’s cheeks puff out a bit as he shoves more than is really necessary into his mouth, and fuck, it’s _cute_. He eats like an eager five year old, messy and excited, and Bokuto finds himself staring at the line of Kuroo’s throat as he swallows, the way his lips move as they close around the food, the way his strangely sharp canine teeth break the paper-thin piece of bread like it’s absolutely nothing.

Bokuto’s not sure what he finds hotter, really; Kuroo eating this stolen holy bread like it’s a bag of damn chips, or just Kuroo himself, _eating_.

Fuck.

He’s broken from his trance when Kuroo licks his lips, swiping up the crumbs near the corner of his mouth, and Bokuto honestly doesn’t remember what Kuroo’s eyes look like because he’s been staring at his mouth for a solid five minutes now, and he would happily stare five minutes more if Kuroo wasn’t getting out of the chair and climbing onto the bed. Bokuto’s eyes slide back up, and Kuroo looks absolutely _delighted_ , like he fucking _knows_ what this is doing to Bokuto.

“Want one?” Kuroo asks, swinging a leg over Bokuto’s hips so he’s straddling him, dangling the bag of bread between them, and Bokuto doesn’t know where his voice has gone to be completely honest. His throat feels dry, and his hand trembles as he reaches into the ziplock bag, pinching a piece of bread between his fingers and pulling it out. Instead of bringing it to his own mouth, though, he raises the bread to Kuroo’s lips, and Kuroo’s eyes darken as he smirks before parting his lips, sticking his tongue out so Bokuto can place the bread down.

Bokuto can’t help but let his fingers trail after Kuroo’s tongue, feeling the edges of his teeth and the warm dampness inside before Kuroo finally closes his mouth, Bokuto’s fingers pressing against Kuroo’s closed lips as he chews.

“I just... I can’t believe I just fed you the body of Christ,” Bokuto whispers, voice raspy.

Kuroo waggles his eyebrows. “I’ll feed you _my_ body of Christ.”

Bokuto snorts out a laugh, shoving Kuroo in the shoulder before wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist and tugging him close once more. When he licks into Kuroo’s mouth, he can taste the remnants of bread, and Kuroo’s tongue is dry against his own. Bokuto licks the roof of Kuroo’s mouth because he likes the way it makes the taller boy shudder against him, and when Kuroo’s hips twitch against his own, Bokuto groans lowly into Kuroo’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Bokuto gets out, sliding both of his hands down to grip Kuroo by the hips to hold him in place as Bokuto ruts his own arousal against him, animalistic and without any fineness whatsoever. Kuroo’s eagerly rocking down to meet him, though, and when Kuroo slides his hands up to fist Bokuto’s hair, the shorter of the two moans at the sharp pull.

“Yeah?” Kuroo breathes, weaving his fingers tighter into Bokuto’s hair and _pulling_ , hard enough that Bokuto’s head jerks back and his neck bares.

Bokuto cries out and squeezes his eyes shut, and it’s then that he feels Kuroo leaning closer to him, and when a gentle tickle trails the base of his throat, Bokuto raises a hand and his fingers bump the small golden cross that Kuroo always wears around his neck, tucked beneath his collared shirt.

At the moment, that golden cross necklace is grazing the sensitive skin of his throat with every roll of Kuroo’s hips, and Bokuto thinks a little more about the situation, thinks about Kuroo at school a mere few hours ago, on his knees and praying. Bokuto wonders if Kuroo’s been thinking about him - about _this_ \- all day, and the thought has Bokuto shivering and tilting his head back further, eyelids fluttering when Kuroo’s necklace sticks slightly to the sweat pooling at the base of Bokuto’s throat.

Kuroo tugs harder at his hair, fingers tangling in the locks as he buries his head in Bokuto’s neck, biting the skin there and licking a stripe up to Bokuto’s jaw, sucking roughly as he uses one hand to cup the back of Bokuto’s neck, almost _gentle_ , in a way. Definitely contradictory to the relentless downward thrusts of his hips, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

“ _Shit_ ,” Kuroo mutters suddenly, breathing hotly into Bokuto’s ear. “I forgot to say grace before eating.”

“Before eating _what_?” Bokuto manages, tilting his head back down and bringing a hand up to feel the plethora of bite marks along his throat. “The stolen bread, or _me_?”

Kuroo laughs loudly against Bokuto’s shoulder, snorting a bit in that stupidly endearing way that causes Bokuto’s heart to flutter against his ribcage, and when Kuroo pulls back, the usual smirk and leer are gone, replaced by a wide, dorky, toothy grin that has Bokuto swallowing and biting his lip on his own smile because he’s so _gone_ for this boy it’s not even funny.

Kuroo licks his lips. “ _Bless us_ , oh Lord, for these thy - ”

Bokuto is quick to slap a palm over Kuroo’s mouth, successfully shutting him up. “Fuck _no_ , you’ve already sinned enough today for the _both_ of us, you demon child. You are _not_ about to pray before we continue humping like dogs.”

Kuroo laughs and peels Bokuto’s hand away, only to link their fingers and squeeze as he pushes Bokuto’s shoulder with his other hand, until Bokuto falls back against the bed and Kuroo can settle his weight more fully on top of him. Kuroo slides his other hand down until both of their hands are linked, and Kuroo presses their connected hands to the bed next to Bokuto’s head, leaning down to nudge their noses together before grinding his hips down harshly.

Bokuto moans and squeezes Kuroo’s hands, panting into his mouth as Kuroo licks at Bokuto’s bottom lip, slick with spit and shiny red.

“Tetsu - _Tetsurou_ , ah, _faster_ , _f-fuck_ , _c’mon_ ,” Bokuto breathes, squeezing Kuroo’s fingers so hard he can feel the bones shift, and Kuroo happily complies, pressing their foreheads together and meeting Bokuto’s thrusts enthusiastically with his own, and soon Bokuto is gasping and arching his back, tossing his head back and coming in his shorts with a small cry. He’s pretty sure there’s a line of drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth as Kuroo works him through his orgasm, releasing himself not too long afterwards with a broken, squeaky little moan (which only happens when Kuroo has a _really_ good orgasm, and Bokuto has gleefully told a blushing Kuroo countless of times he finds it absolutely _adorable_ when his voice pitches like that).

Kuroo flops to the side after he winds down, lying in the warmth of Bokuto’s side, his school shirt twisted and wrinkled and his body heaving as he catches his breath. Bokuto’s not much better off, body damp with sweat, his hair an absolute _mess_ from Kuroo’s aggressive pulling, but right now Bokuto just wants to snuggle, so he pulls Kuroo into his chest and shoves his face into Kuroo’s hair, humming contently as he basks in the afterglow, not yet letting himself worry about the come drying in his shorts.

“I wish I got to see you more than just the weekends,” Bokuto whines, hugging Kuroo tight enough that Kuroo wheezes on a laugh, squirming in the shorter boy’s grip.

“Me too, Kou,” Kuroo replies, and then he’s sitting up and stretching, groaning when his back cracks as he pats around the mattress, seemingly searching for something. Bokuto watches him, and when he finds what he’s looking for, Kuroo grins, curling back up against Bokuto as he digs around in the - god _damnit_.

“Seriously?” Bokuto chuckles, and Kuroo shrugs around a new mouthful of bread.

“I get hungry after good sex.”

“Clearly.”

“Want one?” Kuroo asks for the second time today, pressing a thin disk of holy bread to Bokuto’s lips, and Bokuto relents this time, opening his mouth and letting Kuroo gracefully lay the piece of bread on the center of Bokuto’s tongue. Bokuto chews slowly, if only to appease Kuroo, and Kuroo grins at him, kissing the corner of Bokuto’s mouth before whispering,

“ _Amen_.”

Bokuto groans and slaps a palm over his face. Fucking _Kuroo_.

Bokuto may never find his perfect _Cosmo_ knight in shining armor, but. At least he has this dashing piece of work he calls his boyfriend right here in his arms, laughing maniacally at Bokuto’s distress, and Bokuto can’t help his own lips twitching into a grin as he rolls his eyes and pulls Kuroo closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com


End file.
